User blog:BabyIntelligence4ever/What D.I.T. villains could return for The Death of Shadows?
Part Five: The Death of Shadows in the D.I.T. Literary Universe is gearing up and I’ve been thinking about the bad guys that are still out there. Could any of them be showing up in the next part of the DLU? I’ve compiled seven evildoers that could be making a return in the final stretch of D.I.T. books. The Dark Priest I’m starting with the Dark Priest because he actually is returning! Confirmed for Demolition One and Superquack III, the Dark Priest will be coming back in some capacity. Will he be dispatched as a brief cameo like he's the Ronan of the DLU? Or could his return signal bigger plans for what’s going to happen in Part Five? He isn't likely to have forgotten his defeat at the hands of Zachary Brown and Izzy. With nearly limitless power (and a really cool design), the Dark Priest is a villain we would love to see make a big return to the DLU. Whatever the case may be, the Dark Priest’s reappearance is validation that the DLU will be looking back at its villains to see who might be up for another round. Candy Man This anarchist was still kicking at the end of [[The X-Children: Where Are You Now?|''Where Are You Now?]] and it’s almost certain he’ll have some role to play in the story going forward. His defeat and disgrace is definitely going to be a sore spot for him, and considering that the S.M.S.B. lived on for over a century after he ended up in the Devil's Armpit, it’s likely that he’ll be doing his best to add any irritation he can into Exogale’s life. Yidd We haven’t seen the cocky science kid in a long time. He was thrown in a pit and vindicated for his violent actions by the Keeper and we haven’t heard much from him since. Outside of a brief mention in a sequel made a decade ago, he’s been completely missing from the DLU. With us preparing for a return to Planet 12 in ''Convergence, could Yidd return to the picture and pose a threat to the mysterious protagonist, Lily Clark? Grace Tyler Grace Tyler was humiliated when Copper and Leven outdid her boyfriend when she set him up to win his bet. Nothing bad has happened to her and she'll definitely want revenge against Zachary Brown. Whatever happens to Tower Placement next, she'll probably be in it if Zachary is. Miranda Patrick Yeah, yeah, I know, she's not talking to Charles, she's broken up with Valiera, and she barely knows Steven, Josh, or Summer. However, she did seem to be a relatable and engaging character despite her lack of page frequency that Charles may very well wind up befriending in the future. After all, it's implied that she's hiding a lot and it may be revealed in the future. Some of the villains get pretty repetitive so I'm sure plenty of people would condone bringing Miranda back. Natalia Thornton Even though Natalia Thornton reformed and was imprisoned, what if she's dispatched by a bigger villain and seduced into returning to her old ways? Knowing D.I.T., this doesn't seem too far-fetched, and given what is and isn't revealed about her, it's quite possible her story arc is incomplete and she's ready for Round Three. Minister Maggot At the end of The Super Babies: Prequel II: The Second Hero, Minister Maggot was placed in custody. But he's still out there. He may want revenge against the S.M.S.B. in the future only to run into some other prominent characters since Part Five confirmed there wouldn't be any S.M.S.B. stories. Category:Blog posts